Ave con las alas rotas
by MGADEYGF
Summary: Bella esta cansada de los maltratos de su madre, se ha vuelto un poco fría y ya no confía en nadie. Pero unos chicos nuevos llegan al instituto ¿podrán ellos hacer que ella cambie? o saldra aun mas lastimada. TODOS HUMANOS


Declaimer: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen. Solo la historia.

* * *

A veces pienso que la vida no es mas que un juego de dolor y sufrimiento, las cosas que quieres y amas son las que mas sufrimiento traen a tu vida, gritos, golpes y amenazas que te dejan cicatrices no solo físicas, si no también psicológicas.

Nadie dijo que vivir seria facil, a veces puedes llegar a pensar que la muerte es lo mas rapido para acabar con ese dolor que te carcome el alma, pero no siempre lo es, llegar a morir es ponerle fin a tu sufrimiento terrenal, después de la muerte existe un sufrimiento eterno, ya no serán horas llorando sola en tu cama o en el baño, ya no serán días actuando frente a la sociedad respondiendo un falso "estoy bien" cuando te pregunten como estas. NO! ahora serán milenios de soledad, lo que nos espera ahi son cosas inimaginables torturas, llantos, gritos desgarradores, eso es el infierno, porque si, creo que ese es el lugar que me espera si me suicido, no iré al paraíso a gozar de la tranquilidad y felicidad que he anhelado, nada de eso. En nuestro lugar soñado no dejan ingresar asesinos y pues en eso nos convertiríamos si acabamos con nuestras vidas.

Creo que solo nací en este mundo para admirar la felicidad ajena, algo que para mi es difícil de alcanzar.

Escribo este blog porque estoy cansada de las amenazas, de los golpes y de los insultos que me propina mi madre, de no poder decírselo a nadie o mejor dicho, de que a nadie le importe lo suficiente como para darse cuenta del via-crusis que vivo.

Para ella no soy mas que un ser repugnante y el mayor error de su vida, algo que solo le ha traído desdicha por los últimos 17 años, algo que trunco sus sueños, algo que le sirve para desahogarse si tuvo un mal día o algo le salio mal, para ella no soy un ser con vida. No, para ella solo soy un objeto mas en esta casa.

No puedo huir, estoy amarrada a este lugar, para mi no es tan cruel como el infierno pero es un lugar en el cual yo nunca eh sido feliz.

¿porque no me voy con mi padre? Facil, el me dio la espalda ni bien naci, mi madre siempre me dice que la abandono por mi culpa, que el tenia que vivir y tenia sueños por cumplir y que no dejaría que una bastarda como yo se los truncara, algo que también no para de repetirme es que lamenta no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida como para haberme dejado tirada en un basurero.

Créanme es difícil que las personas que se supone tuvieron que te tuvieron que haber apoyado sean las que mas daño te hagan y las que mas te desprecien en este mundo

**Ave con las alas rotas **

* * *

Apague la laptop y la guarde en mi mochila me la puse en la espalda y fui a la cocina a servirme el desayuno, nada fuera de lo común cereal con leche, al menos eso engañaria a mi estomago hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Una vez que termine, me dirigí hacia mi camioneta y emprendí mi camino hacia el instituto, el trayecto fue normal, estuve escuchando a Muse, mi banda favorita, llegue a mi destino en cuarenta minutos. estacione el auto y baje del mismo y pude ver a 6 chicos que no había visto antes.

- no tienen nada que ver conmigo - susurre y seguí mi camino a clases, pero sentía una mirada penetrante en mi nuca- son cosas tuyas...

Toco el timbre que daba inicio a las clases, me tocaba biología al entrar al aula, el profesor aun no había llegado, pero note algo nuevo, uno de los chicos del estacionamiento se encontraba ahí, sentado en mi mesa mirándome con esos enormes ojos verdes, como las mesas eran de parejas, no me quedo de otra que sentarme con el.

- Hola soy Edward Cullen - se presento con una sonrisa- y tu eres?

- Bella Swan - Intente ser lo mas cortante que pude, pero el siguió insistiendo.

- Parece que seremos compañeros hasta que culmine semestre- declaro con una insoportable sonrisa de lado.

- hmp... - en ese momento entro el profesor y pues la pequeña charla acabo, este tipo "Cullen" me parece el tipo de chico superficial y egocéntrico, que cree que el mundo gira alrededor de el, definitivamente no me entran ganas de entablar una conversación con el.

La clase paso rápido, el contacto con el fue mínimo, solo hablábamos para cosas totalmente relacionadas con el experimento que estábamos realizando. Cuando sonó el timbre, agarre mis cosas y salí rápidamente del aula y no pare hasta llegar a mi taquilla. saque mi libro de matemática y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

El almuerzo llego rápido y camino al comedor me tope con Angela, una de mis pocas amigas del instituto.

- Bella!- Saludo sonriente- no te había visto hasta ahorita, ¿llegaste tarde?

- Hola... no llegue precisamente tarde, tal ves uno o dos minutos antes de que toque el timbre.

- Eso no es exactamente temprano - dijo en tono de reproche - Debes salir mas temprano de casa.

- Lo siento, es que me desperté tarde - mentí, la verdad es que había llegado a esa hora por actualizar el blog, pero ese es mi secreto con Internet.

- Dormilona - bromeo entrando en la cafetería donde nos esperaban Mike, Jessica, Ben y Tyler.

Los saludamos con la mano, pero antes de dirigirnos a la mesa fuimos a comprar nuestros almuerzos - ¿que pedirás? - me pregunto angela.

- No lo se, tal vez una hamburguesa...- una vez con nuestros almuerzon nos fuimos a la mesa donde los chicos se encontraban hablando de los chicos nuevos.

- No lo se, me parecen un poco extraños.

- A mi los chicos me parecen bastante simpáticos.

- Es que en eso es lo único en que tu te fijas.

- Vieron a la rubia? Esta que arde.

- ¿tanto les interesan los nuevos? - Pregunte con tono de burla.

- Bella! Ellos son la cotilla del momento.

- Pues yo conseguí sus nombres - Intervino Ben - Los rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, el grandote es Emmet, el de cabello cobrizo es Edward y la de cabello corto Alice Cullen.

- Eh amigo veo que estas muy informado - Lo fastidio Tyler

- Cambiando de tema - hablo Mike - ¿Iran a la visita de estudios?

Mierda.

El resto del almuerzo paso entre bromas y risas y sin darme cuenta llego la salida.

El dia estuvo soportable, después del almuerzo tuve clases de historia, teatro y literatura. Lo que menciono Mike me dejo pensativa ¡¿que haría para poder ir a la visita de estudios?! mi madre rompió el permiso y me lo tiro en la cara cuando se lo di, creo que tendré que perdérmelo... pero ese no es un lujo que pueda permitirme! habra una evaluación al respecto. tendré problemas con mi promedio final.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien y caí al piso. cuando levante mi vista vi al grandote como le habia dicho Ben... si mal no recordaba se llamaba Emmet - disculpa, no te vi - dije sintiendo como se me iba la sangre a a la cara.

- No te preocupes - Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero no la acepte y me puse de pie, una rubia estaba con el mi me fusilo con la mirada, no le tome importancia y me fui directo a mi camioneta.

Ahora empieza lo difícil del día... ir a casa

* * *

Hola... espero que les haya gustado.

Besos.


End file.
